Simply confusing!
by burningtearsoflove
Summary: Life isn't so simple anymore when a certain Slytherin decides to change. Rated M for later chapters. First ff! All kinds of reviews welcome! I just want to see how this works out. HGxDM
1. Chapter 1

"Stay away from me Malfoy!" Hermione called as she ran away from her table in the library. Heading towards the common room, she thought about why he was insistent on bugging her more than ever. Over the past three weeks, he seemed to be every where that she ended up, and she didn't like it at all. Just today in the library, Malfoy caught her off guard as she was daydreaming about a new book, typically, and smirked at her. She remembered some snide comment about Ron and herself, then she screamed and ran.

What else was a girl to do? She could take care of herself, but she felt vulnerable at that moment and panicked. When she got to the common room, Harry was by the fireplace going through a quidditch book, and Ron had Lavender in his lap in a far away chair.

She sighed and made her way over to Harry saying a quick hello, and retrieved her Potions essay from her bag. She stared blankly at the three foot page, running over all her encounters with Malfoy, and dreading going back to the head common room. She was snapped out of her trance as she realized Harry had begun speaking to her.

"You're back early, everything alright?"

"Oh," blushing uncontrollably she hurried to make something up, "there were quite a bit of people, and it got a bit crowded."

Harry seemed pleased with this answer, and continued to read. She hastily told him good night and wandered back to the heads dorm, hoping he would be asleep or at least in his room when she got there.

Luck was not on her side however, as she walked in. He was seated on the golden couch, a part of the matching chair and love seat, that she believed went nicely with the ivory walls and blue trim. She adored the room, but not the present company. She was right furious when she found out who made head boy, but in the end reasoned it was the most obvious choice until the year started. She moved quickly wishing the floor could open up and save her from his silky blue eyes…wait did she just think of his eyes as silky? Oh goodness, what was wrong with her! This thought made her stumble a bit as she half ran to her room.

"Hermione?"

She stopped completely caught unaware by her first name.

"Malfoy?" She thought she saw something in his face, but it was gone so quickly she felt embarrassed.

"Sorry Granger, I just wanted to make sure you didn't bash into the table with my homework on it, running around like that." He turned back to the fire quickly, not noticing her mouth still hanging open.

Was Draco Malfoy somewhat civil to her? She swore she heard him use her first name when he called to her. Was she going mad? She decided it wasn't safe for her to think any more on the subject, and ran upstairs to her room, shutting the door quickly. Laying on her bed, she dreamed of silky blue eyes and stunningly white soft locks. She woke up early in the morning disorientated and slightly hot. Making her way to the shared bathroom, she turned the shower to a cool drizzle and jumped in. Her hair, which had become smooth and wavy during the summer, became dry as she waved her wand. She examined herself in the mirror, noticing the way her curves flowed slightly at her hips, and the flatness of her stomach. Hermione sighed and wrapped a towel around her body just as the door from the opposite side burst open. She yelped and pulled the towel tighter as Malfoy walked in the room.

"Oh Granger, sorry, I didn't think you would be up this early." Stuttering as he noticed her state of undress, he slid his eyes down and back up slowly. Hermione's face turned a dark shade of red and as she muttered something she sprinted back to her room, slamming the door. Why did just a look make her into a bumbling mess?!

'Why would that bother me…..no….it can't be…there's no way I'm attracted to the git!' Moving around getting dress as quickly as possible, she heard the shower turn on. A mental image of a naked Draco popped in front of her eyes. "No!"

"Herm…Granger?"

Controlling her features she turned to him. The slip up on her name was not lost on her. "Yes Malfoy?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I uhm, was just wondering," He ran his hand along the back of his neck nervously, "if you would like to go to Hogsmead with me?"

The last part was so quiet Hermione couldnt tell if she was hearing things, or if Malfoy had just asked what she thought she heard.

"Sure." 'Wait what? What did I just say...why is he smiling at me like that?'

"Alright then." Hermione stared at the spot his golden haired body had just been occupying, not realizing she had just agreed to go on a date with Draco. In a daze she walked into her room, and sat on the bed worrying her lip. Before she knew it, the bell for this mornings first class rang, jolting her out of her lost thoughts. Grabbing her bag and running out the common room door, she didnt realize that the first class on Mondays was a double potions with Slytherin. 'Why would Malfoy ask me to accompany him this Saturday? I thought we disliked each other...what in merlins name will we talk about? Maybe there is a book on this sort of thing in the library, Ill have to go immedatily after lunch.' With that she entered the Potions classroom and sat in between Neville and Harry. She felt more comfortable with those two than next to Ron, having dated briefly six months ago. It ended easily for both partys, but she still felt different around him. Hopefully time could heal that. She felt a sudden heat on her back, and turning around, chocolate brown met silky blue. She stopped breathing until, startled out of whatever that just was, Professer Snape burst through the door, sliding to the front. Pulling her eyes away and to her desk, blushing madly, she listened to the lecture from Snape.

She felt the heat on her back again, but refused to turn even the slightest bit, worried about what she would see. Flicking her hair back over her shoulder, she began writing furiously, absorbing everything the Potions professor thought to say. Class was dismissed, and packing up her things, she headed to lunch.

"Stupid git, why does he keep looking over here?" She looked over and Harry was glaring at the other side of the room. Glancing over she noticed Malfoys eyes were on her. Looking back quickly, she told Harry it was just because he was a silly ferret, and thankfully he dropped it. The rest of the day went by in a blur, and she realized that he could be in the common room when she came back. Opening the door slowly, she glanced around and let out a sigh of relief. Sprinting to her room she dropped her bag and fell onto her bed, falling asleep instantly. Dreams of silky blue eyes were haunting her once more.

The rest of the week flew by without her seeing so much as a peek at Malfoy. The students were lined up waiting to go into Hogsmead. She wondered where he was, and looking around she spotted him standing alone near a tapestry.

"Ill see you guys in a little while, Ive got to talk to someone." Without looking back, she pushed her way through the crowd, coming to stand in front of him. She never noticed how tall he was, or how lovely he looked in a white button up, black pants, and a long soft looking black coat. He looked at her very muggle clothing, a zip up black and grey striped sweater and jeans, and smiled.

"I didnt know if you still wanted to go with me." He stuttered out, looking down with a slight blush.

""Well of course, I said I would didnt I?" She smiled and turned to start walking as the crowd started moving. He stepped up beside her and she could feel his eyes on her, but she dared not look over. She blushed and watched her feet, shuffling them through the frost she could see on the ground from that morning. She felt his hand brush hers, but looking up at him she realized she must have imagined it. As they reached the store front, she had no clue where to go first. "So, do you have any shopping to do while we are here? I have a bit but it can wait." She was twisting her fingers slowly, looking up into his eyes. She caught her breath and lost herself.

"No, I think Im okay for now, we can just walk around and look. Then how about a butterbeer?" She snapped out of it with a nod, and off they went, talking about the random things they found in shop windows, even laughing a little at each others dry humor. As they finally made their way to The Three Broomsticks, they grabbed a table and she sat as he went to get the drinks. Looking out the window she lost herself in her thoughts. 'He isnt so bad. I cant believe I am actually having fun...he is really funny and quiet.' He made it back and set her drink in front of her.

She looked up at him and decided to ask the question that had been plaguing her all week. "Malfoy, why did you ask me to come with you today?"

"Well...I...I just wanted to spend sometime with you." He blushed but continued. "Ive been watching you this past year, and I couldnt help it. You intrigue me Hermione." Hearing him say her given name she looked up, and holding her breath she searched his eyes, looking for truth. Finding nothing but sincerity, she nodded her head and took a sip of her drink. He reached out and took her hand in his, and smiled. They just looked at each other before starting up their earlier conversation. They talked until it was time to go back to the grounds. He walked her back up to their shared common room and stepping inside the portrait, he just stared at her. She saw something flash in his eyes before his lips met hers. She stilled for a moment before leaning into the kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck. At this he deepend the kiss and pulled her tight, slightly moaning into her mouth. This caused her to open her mouth and touch her tongue tentatively to his lower lip. She moaned as she felt his tongue touch hers, and felt his hands slide down her back, pulling her closer. They both pulled back panting. She pulled her hands from his hair and stepped back smiling. She looked up at him, noticing his breathing was the same as hers.

"I should get some sleep, it was a lovely day Draco." With that she left him at the front of the room, swaying her hips all the way to her room. Draco just stood there, his fingers against his lips, and all he could think about was the way his name sounded from her lips.

**A/N...So as Im sure you know, this isnt the greatest story, and I dont have a beta. So please forgive me! I need a beta and some ideas! Reviews would be so amazing! Bad and good. [=**


End file.
